


Home

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai haven't seen each other in a year. Reunited they spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Giggling, Ai shut the door. Rin nipped and sucked on his neck as they stumbled into the hotel room. The rush of excitement coursing through both of them. Fumbling hands, mouths only parting to remove shirts. The shared sense of need to reconnect. Touching and feeling in the most intimate of ways. 

They hadn't seen each other in person in over a year. Rin had flown back into Japan and decided to surprise Ai. While Ai was still working his shift at the convenience store, Rin waltzed in. He immediately spotted Ai reading a magazine behind the counter. Half acknowledging the ring of the door with a loud, "Welcome." 

Rin laughed to himself as he went down the aisles. Eyes still on Ai, he picked up some chips. He walked up to the counter feeling giddy. Ai scanned the bag and told him the price without looking up. Rin leaned onto the counter. To which Ai leaned away from. 

"Sir, your total is ̶ " Ai looked up to Rin finally. Eyes wide and the beginnings of tears forming. Ai scrunched his face up in an obvious attempt to not burst with emotions. 

Rin grinned up at him, "I'm home." 

Ai playfully slapped his arm, "I get off in an hour." 

Rin paid for the bag of chips, "I'll go pick up some take-out." 

Nodding, Ai waved him off. 

Ai hurried out once his shift ended. Rin waited outside with a bag of food in hand. Both smiling and laughing as Rin led them to the hotel he was staying at. Ai, too enthralled by Rin, gasped as they stepped into the building. Eyes drawn to the large fountain in the center of the lobby. Rin laughed and wrapped his arm around him. 

They stepped into the elevator. Ai realized it was the first time they were alone together in a long time. He was feeling warm and he could hear his heartbeat. A wave of nervous nausea washed over him. Rin seemed to sense it and swooped in for a small kiss. 

Ai pulled Rin into a tight hug. He kissed him again, this time with more fervor. Rin desperately clung to him. And Ai found himself pushed against the door, legs wrapped around Rin. They both nearly tipped over when the doors slid open. 

Ai dropped down off of Rin. Rin grabbed his hand and ran down the quiet hallway to his suite. Both red-faced and laughing way to hard. 

They made it inside with the click of the door. Rin led them to the bathroom where they removed their pants. They parted from their make-out session so they could rinse off and get into the bathtub. 

"Travelling always makes me feel gross," Rin said against Ai's lips. 

Ai hummed and stepped into the tub. Rin got in and sat across from him. Stretching out his arms to Ai who crawled into his lap. They kissed, feeling each other's skin. Something that they had gone too long without. Rin reached over to the side and grabbed soap. He scrubbed Ai down and Ai did the same to him. 

They kissed and talked about everything. Ai rambled about his various jobs and school. And Rin talked about all the people he met and sights he saw while away. It wasn't anything new. They had talked on the phone, written letters, and video chatted. But there was something about being in person that made them repeat everything. 

Rin reached to the side of the tub for the newly purchased bottle of lube. 

"Came prepared I see," Ai teased. 

"Only the best for my Ai," Rin kissed his nose. 

Ai giggled and watched Rin rub lube onto his fingers. They kissed, Rin moving his hand to Ai's entrance. Slowly pressing in with a sigh. 

"Even my fingers missed you," Rin licked at his neck. 

Ai reached under the water to rub Rin's dick. Rin moaned into the touch. He slipped another finger into Ai. Both panting and moaning, going painfully slow. Rin spread his fingers apart, just enough to stretch him. Ai let out a lewd groan which echoed through the room. Ai kissed Rin sloppily. 

Circling his hips, Ai pulled off of Rin's fingers. He stood up on shaky legs and Rin followed. They did a half-assed job of drying off. Too excited to make it to the comforts of a king sized bed. Ai didn't forget the bottle of lube which Rin joked about. 

He was still laughing, so Ai shut him up with a firm kiss. He kissed down his chin and chest. Sucking on his nipples, making Rin moan and jerk his hips up. Ai dragged his tongue down Rin's stomach. Kissing over his bellybutton. He kissed his thighs, biting at the sensitive skin. He licked Rin's dick, sliding his mouth over it. 

Rin panted under the touch. He patted Ai's arm, "Turn this way." He barely managed out. 

Ai sucked Rin's dick and handed him the bottle of lube. He flipped around so that his ass was facing Rin's face, and he could still tease Rin's cock. He spread his legs further apart as he felt lube drip onto his hole which was already stretched from Rin's fingers. 

He shuddered as he felt Rin's tongue lap at his skin. And he moaned when that tongue entered him. Ai pumped his mouth hard and fast over Rin's cock. Tasting pre-cum, he could feel Rin swell, ready to come undone all for him. Rin worked on his opening. Sucking and licking at him. Dragging his tongue down to his balls and then back up to continue licking into him. 

Rin hesitated in his movements. Hips jerking upward into Ai's mouth. It was the only warning he gave before he came. Ai swallowed each spurt that fell onto his tongue. 

Ai sat up, ready to turn around. But Rin continued licking at him. Ai moaned and grinded his hips against Rin. He jerked himself off already feeling his stomach tighten. Rin spread his cheeks wider, teeth grazing Ai's hole. He pushed his fingers in, spreading him open. Ai let out a scream as he came on Rin's chest. 

Rin kissed Ai's butt. Ai rolled off of Rin's face and laid next to him. 

"I missed you," Ai reached his hand out. 

Rin wrapped his arms around him, "I missed you more."

**Author's Note:**

> these two tho


End file.
